1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive bracket assembly, and more particularly to a drive bracket assembly for readily and securely receiving a disk drive therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
User of computers and technicians alike require that a drive bracket of a computer allows them to easily secure a disk drive such as a hard disk drive (HDD), floppy disk drive (FDD) or CD-ROM drive to the bracket, and to easily remove the disk drive from the bracket. Conventionally, a disk drive is secured to the bracket with screws. However, Insertion and removal of screws is time consuming and cumbersome.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various devices have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of disk drives. One such device comprises two flat rectangular side pieces which are attached to opposite sides of the disk drive. Corresponding receiving rails provided in a drive bracket cooperatively receive the side pieces in sliding engagement. When the disc drive is fully received in the bracket, a screw is tightened so that the screw presses against one of the side pieces or the disk drive itself. However, this device does not altogether eliminate the need for using screws.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket assembly which allows a disk drive to be conveniently attached thereto or detached therefrom.
To achieve the above objects, a drive bracket assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a bracket adapted for receiving a disk drive therein, a rail and a retaining piece. The bracket comprises first and second sidewalls. A plurality of slots is defined in the first sidewall. A plurality of bent plates is bent inwardly from the second sidewall, any of which can support the disk drive thereon. The rail is adapted for being attached to one side of the disk drive. A protrusion protrudes outwardly from the rail. A pair of poles is outwardly formed from the rail, for sliding in a selected one of the slots of the first sidewall of the bracket. The retaining piece is attached to the first sidewall of the bracket. The retaining piece comprises a handle portion and a resilient clip engaging with the protrusion of the rail, thereby securely retaining the disk drive in the bracket. When the handle portion is pressed toward the first sidewall, the clip is rotated outwardly thereby releasing the protrusion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: